Untitled Gakuen Hetalia Project
by Picio
Summary: Gakuen Hetalia setting. Contains YAOI, meaning BOYXBOY! Don't like don't read. First chapter now out Russia/Lithuania. Rated M for safety.


_Well everyone, this is my newest story! It's most likely gonna have a LOT of chapters, so be prepared. This one's REALLY short. It's RussLiet and a liiiiiitttle hint of LietPol. [one-sided] Weelll, on with the story :3_

"_Never made it as a wise man I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin' Tired of livin' like a blind man I'm sick inside without a sense of feelin'And this is how you remind me…"_

Toris sang while he strummed his guitar. He only played his guitar when he was feeling down, and this was one of those times. He had just left his boyfriend, Ivan Braginski. Toris knew it wasn't healthy to be with the Russian boy. He was abusive; He didn't care about Toris's feelings; he was just plain bad.

Ivan had caused the brunette some serious emotional and physical pain for 2 years. No one knew about it, except Feliks, Toris's best friend. He constantly reminded the Lithuanian how awful Ivan was, and that he needed to break up with him and stay away. But Toris just wouldn't listen. He really had no intention of leaving the Russian until that night.

~3 hours earlier~

Toris knew that this date tonight with Ivan would go the same as all of their dates went. They started with dinner at some fancy restaurant. The brunette didn't understand how Ivan had the money to pay for it every time, but he was too afraid to ask. Afterwards, it was back to Ivan's place to watch a movie.

Which led to other things that the Lithuanian never truly enjoyed.

But he would put up with it, and he would never complain or protest. And that's why Ivan liked Toris. He was weak, and he could be the Russian's plaything for as long as he wanted.

But this night was much different than usual. The same, but different.

After their usual routine of eating dinner, Ivan drove himself and Toris to his own house for what the blond described as 'fun'; and what the Lithuanian described as 'worse than death'.

The Russian pulled Toris out of the car, carrying him bridal-style. As they got to the front door of Ivan's rather large house, the taller boy set his boyfriend down to unlock it. The brunette stood silently, trembling.

Ivan turned and smiled his usual innocent smile. "Go ahead, da," he said, making a slight gesture to the doorway.

The younger of the two nodded shakily and stumbled into the house. Ivan, after entering himself, slammed the door. He immediately pushed Toris against the wall. He kissed the Lithuanian violently, snaking his arms around his toy's waist. "Toris," he breathed.

The brunette kissed back cautiously. He always made sure not to anger the Russian, for he feared being struck, or worse. He knotted his fingers in the taller boy's hair and moaned softly when he felt Ivan grind against his growing arousal. "Nngh…W-wait, Ivan-"

The blond pulled away and blinked. "But I don't want to wait, Toris." He paused, "You usually don't protest like this, da…" and mumbled with a slight frown.

The Lithuanian turned his head to the side and stared at the ground. He suddenly felt something he'd never felt before. He didn't realize what it was at first, but now he could say it was shame.

Toris couldn't believe that he had been through. He'd been bitten, slapped, cut, stabbed, and tortured for the past two years. And he had done not one thing to stop it. _Am I a masochist or something? _He asked himself.

Ivan sighed a sigh laced with discontent. He was losing his patience; and he was a pretty patient person.

The Russian pushed Toris to the ground roughly, falling on top of him. He pulled off the smaller boy's shirt and kissed down his neck, chest, and abdomen - leaving marks everywhere. The brunette wriggled uncomfortably. He then did something he thought he'd never do - he pushed Ivan away.

The blond's eyes widened slightly in shock. Toris had never done this . . . His eyebrows twitched in irritation.

It took a few moments for the younger of the two to realize what he had just done. He was asking for it, all right…

"Toris . . . I'm sorry."

The Lithuanian blinked, then turned to his abuser in anger. "I think it's a little late for that, Ivan." He paused to stand, "For years, you've hurt me in so many ways. I can't even live a normal life anymore because of you. I can't think straight. You've made me go insane as you are. So no matter how many times you apologize, I can never, _ever _forgive you. For all that you've done. So now…" He sniffled slightly. "We're over. I'm breaking up with you. So don't ever talk to me. Ever again. Because I'm not gonna listen to you anymore. I'm done."

And with that, Toris walked out the door, leaving behind a heartbroken and confused Ivan.

Toris closed his eyes and lay down on his bed, trying to get some sleep. But he couldn't. He was too sad. Even though he didn't like what Ivan had done to him, he still loved him. And it was hard to think that he'd never feel the Russian's touch again…

_What am I thinking? _Toris mentally slapped himself.

Suddenly, the Lithuanian heard his ringtone coming from somewhere amongst his piles of books and various other things. He dug through a few things before finding his cellphone.

_Feliks._

He answered right away. "Hello?"

"Hey, Tor, what are you like, up to?"

"N-nothing. I was just trying to…sleep."

"Have you like, been crying?"

The brunette gulped. "Y-yeah."

"Ohmigod. What did he do? I swear if he hurt you again I'm totally gonna ki-"

"I broke up with him, Feliks."

"What? No way! Finally!"

"Yeah. I really can't talk right now, I wanna get some sleep before school. I'll see you later, Feliks."

"'K, bye Toris." Right as the Lithuanian hung up, the blond sighed quietly and whispered, "I love you…"

_Yesss a whole hour or so of typing is doooone :D Next chapter is gonna be SuFin. :3_


End file.
